Camino a las estrellas
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, vuelve dos meses después del incidente de X-cution, aunque Ichigo Kurosaki jamás se imaginó que esa visita podría ser la más hermosa experiencia, pero la más amarga partida. 2000-2016 adiós amiga Isabel.


**Camino a las estrellas**

**.**

**Durante mi ausencia en el fic, me enamore del fandom de Bleach, sobre todo del IchiRuki.**

**Esta historia fue publicada en otro sitio, donde explico por qué nació este fic.**

**En el año 2016 falleció una amiga, así que estas palabras van para ella, a dos años de su muerte, aún la extraño y creo que volverá.**

_**Notas del autor**__**: **_**los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Tite Kubo, mientras que la canción pertenece a Christian Daniel Felipez** **Alemany. También me agradaría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios, además de sus opiniones y críticas. A pesar de llevar tres años haciendo mi hobby no es perfecta (jamás lo será, porque si lo fuera ¿de qué demonios serviría seguir escribiendo?) pero si me gustaría mejorar algunas cosas.**

_**Advertencia: **_**muerte de un personaje, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje) y lenguaje obsceno.**

**... **** ... **** ..Pasado.. **** ... **** ... **

**.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..*:..*:. **

**.**

_He llegado a pensar en varias cosas, entre ellas, hay algunas que son bastante dolorosas para mí._

_Pienso, que una persona no llega a ti por casualidad, que cada persona que llega a tu camino tiene algo que dejar en ti, desde una amarga experiencia, la cual te sirve de ayuda para no volver a creer, o ¿Por qué no? Ya no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. Hasta la más hermosa experiencia, el más grande amor que te hace no volver a creer que exista algo tan hermoso._

_Pero, lamentablemente no todas las personas son eternas, y debemos de entender, que tal como llegan de la nada se tienen que ir de la nada._

_Ahora solamente queda, desear que esa persona que se marcha, pueda estar en paz, al igual que desear que su esplendor jamás se apague, y, sobre todo, que encuentre "El camino a las estrellas"_

_._

Como desde hace horas, me encuentro en mi lamentable limbo de la fantasía, aún mi corazón quiere creer que mañana cuando vuelva a casa ella estará ahí, quiero creer que cuando llegue, ella estará en la puerta diciéndome con su forma única de expresión:

"_Bienvenido a casa idiota"_

Y que yo contestare:

"_Hmp, ¿me extrañaste? Enana"_

Y que después ambos caminaremos juntos de la mano, mientras yo acaricio su enorme panza y digo:

"_¿Cómo se ha portado el bebé?"_

A lo que ella me contestara con un poco de fastidio:

"_Igual que tú, no me deja en paz"_

Hasta que ambos lleguemos a la sala, donde estará mi hermana Yuzu, la cual me dirá que la comida está hecha, "ella" me acompañara a comer. Después bajara mi hermana Karin, junto al revoltoso viejo, el cual me sacara de mis casillas. Mientras que "ella" ríe a carcajadas, con su risa que me vuelve loco.

Pero, no siempre todo es perfecto, siempre hay un pequeño detallito, un detallito que todos pasamos por alto. Por más shinigami que "ella" sea, no deja de ser un ser mortal.

En estos momentos, me encuentro solo en nuestro cuarto, donde miro a través de la ventana recordando que no todas las personas continúan contigo hasta el final, y que lamentablemente el tiempo transcurre, y que el día más temido llegó.

Mientras siento morir en vida, abajo escucho algunos lamentos, no solamente yo sufro, si no todas las personas cercanas a "ella".

En estos momentos, mi mente me tortura, bueno, no solo me tortura, se encuentra sumido en el dolor, no hace falta fuerza mental para agarrar un chuchillo y enterrarlo en mi ser, sabiendo que eso me llevara junto a ella. Y otra parte de mí, recuerda todas las cosas que ambos vivimos juntos.

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_Todo comenzó dos meses después de que ocurriera el incidente de Ginjo Kugo y los X-cution, dos meses después de que recuperara mis poderes de shinigami._

_Recuerdo que un día inesperado cuando volvía de la escuela, al llegar a casa la encontré a "ella", estaba más hermosa que antes. Su cabello negro estaba más corto, además de que sus hermosos ojos violetas brillaran más que una piedra preciosa._

—_¿De qué te sorprendes idiota? —me dijo con tu típico tono de sarcasmo._

_Debo de admitirlo, me sentía totalmente perdido en ella, su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, todo estaba tal y como la soñaba constantemente. Recuerdo no solo sentir mi ausencia de poder, si no la ausencia de ella, ¿Se imaginan que era para mí tenerla enfrente mío?_

—_De nada enana de pacotilla —dije mientras de una forma involuntaria, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. —¿Qué se supone que haces en Karakura? Tengo entendido que ya eres una teniente_

—_Mm, digamos, que el capitán Ukitake me mando a hacer unas cosas —dijo ella mientras me sonreía, tuve que desviar mi mirada para no sonrojarme. —Así que estaré en Karakura dos meses, y en cuanto mi trabajo… mm, no tengo porque darte explicaciones_

—_Supongo que te mando a espiarme —dije un poco molesto, ya que recordaba lo que había ocurrido meses antes. —De una vez te lo digo enana, no te lo permitiré_

—_Jajaja, ¡Vaya iluso! —me respondió soltando una carcajada sarcástica, la cual me molesto un poco. —No te daré ninguna explicación, sí tu deseas creer eso, adelante… yo solamente cumpliré con las ordenes_

—_Y dime ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —pregunte mientras me acercaba a "ella", estaba totalmente perdido en sus ojos violetas._

—_Mm, me quedaré aquí —me respondió._

_Una parte de mí se sentía feliz, llevaba meses extrañándola, entonces, me sentía alegre al pensar que las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes._

—_Hmp, eres una excelente actriz "mujer de bolsillo"_

—_Y por lo que veo, sigues igual que siempre "pelos de payaso"_

**.**

**Hoy me despierto con el alma hecha pedazos****  
****Hoy me despido sin querer decir adiós****  
****Vete despacio para no sentir tus pasos****  
****Vete en silencio para no escuchar tu voz**

**.**

_Al paso de los días, ocurrieron muchas cosas._

_Poco a poco las cosas se fueron profundizando entre nosotros, recuerdo que esos "dos meses" se hicieron cuatro, y después un año. Aunque al final, ella no se había quedado por trabajo, bueno, los primeros cuatro meses era por trabajo, pero los siguientes ya no. Sino porque se convirtió en mi novia, recuerdo que ella cuando lo hizo público, todo el mundo no lo podía creer, es más hasta yo mismo no lo creía, simplemente "ella" era tan hermosa como para ser cierto._

_En esos momentos yo tenía solamente dieciocho años, y todo lo que quería era esperar hasta que llegue a los veinte y así poder hacer una vida al lado de ella._

_Me imaginaba muchas cosas, como una boda hermosa, al igual de irnos a vivir a la sociedad de almas, donde ella pueda seguir en su puesto de teniente, mientras yo me encargo de otras cosas._

_Pero, lo planeado no va acorde el destino, la vida nos dio una hermosa maravilla. Todo fue un día a finales del mes de marzo, cuando una arcada matutina me despertó de golpe, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que todo provenía de mi armario. Alarmado me puse de pie y de inmediato abrí la puerta._

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Un golpe proveniente de la puerta me volvió a la realidad, mirando el reflejo de la luz pude saber que se trataba de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino mi mejor amiga Orihime Inoue.

—Kurosaki…kun

—Inoue —respondí en casi un susurro, pero yo quería seguir perdido en mi memoria, recordándola a ella y en los momentos felices que nunca más volverán.

—Kuchiki…san —escucho como su voz se comienza a quebrar, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, que el terrible momento había llegado.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, y en mis ojos se acumulan lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas que no deseo sacar frente a Inoue.

—Enana… —susurro para mí mientras bajo mi mirada. —Vete despacio para no sentir tus pasos, vete en silencio para no escuchar tu voz

Escuche como solloza Inoue, si a ella le duele, a mí me duele el doble. El día de hoy me entere de un gran dolor, hoy llego el día en que me despediré de mi amada Rukia, hoy me despido sin querer decir adiós. Hoy ella se irá para siempre, a un lugar, donde jamás podremos estar juntos. O, mejor dicho, un lugar donde sea posible que nunca la vuelva a ver.

**.**

**No te niego que siento miedo****  
****Enfrentarme a la vida sin ti**

**.**

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_Se encontraba Rukia recostada sobre la "cama" improvisada que había hecho, me asuste tanto el ver a Rukia sujetando fuertemente su estómago y que sudaba de forma terrible. Yo de inmediato tomé sus hombros y la senté de golpe, ella comenzaba a respirar agitada y yo sentía mi pecho partirse en pedazos._

—_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia —la llamaba de una forma desesperada, en ese momento parecía un simple malestar estomacal, pero aun así me preocupaba._

—_E-Estoy bien —titubeo, pero las arcadas no cesaban y yo la tome desesperadamente entre mis brazos._

_Lamentablemente, sabía que mi papá no podía atender a Rukia, solamente alguna de las personas de la sociedad de almas podrían atender a Rukia, o, Urahara Kisuke._

_Rukia para poder ser vista por las personas, su alma estaba dentro de un Gigai, así que como ese era un malestar de su alma, solamente Urahara-san podría atenderla. Cargue a Rukia como si de un bebé se tratase, gracias a mi gran velocidad como shinigami en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba frente del almacén de Urahara._

—_Urahara-san —dije mientras entraba y dejaba a Rukia sobre el piso._

—_Kurosaki-san —me respondió Urahara-san. —¿Qué le ha sucedido a Kuchiki-san?_

—_No lo sé, ahora despertó con arcadas y estaba muy mal —dije mientras veía que Rukia aún agarraba su estómago. —Y por lo visto, le duele el estómago, haga algo Urahara-san_

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Los sollozos de Inoue me hacen recordar tantas cosas, me duele tanto que mi amada se vaya para siempre. Únicamente nos queda "en teoría" esta noche para vivir nuestro amor, aunque, no hay forma de vivir nuestro amor, ya que mi amada en estos momentos se encuentra entre la línea delgada de la vida y la muerte, me atrevo a decir, que una parte de ella no entiende que ya llego su final.

La mujer que calmo la lluvia de mi interior, se me va de mis brazos, no solamente se va su alma, si no que se lleva la mía entre sus brazos, el hermoso sol que alumbraba mi interior, poco a poco se apaga, la primavera de mi interior se va. En esta vez no quedara una horrible lluvia, sino un amargo invierno, un triste invierno que me acompañara por la eternidad.

No lo niego, también entre mis sentimientos está el miedo, ¿Cómo podré enfrentarme a la vida sin la mujer que calma mi interior? ¿Cómo podré estar sin ella? ¿Cómo sacare adelante mi patético invierno?

—Kuchiki-san… q-quiere verte —me dice Inoue mientras solloza con más fuerzas, las palabras más crueles vuelven a mí.

—No quiero verla —digo calmando un poco mi voz quebrada. —Déjame solo

—Kurosaki-kun, es el último deseo de Kuchiki-san

.

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Llévate mi vida entera****  
****No sé ni a donde irás****  
****Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

**.**

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_No se cuentas horas han pasado, o bueno, exagero, no sé cuantos minutos han pasado, veo como Urahara-san hace un par de cosas que yo no entiendo, veo como con un par de objetos que yo jamás en mi vida he visto revisa cada parte del cuerpo de mi amada, Rukia ya no tiene el problema de las arcadas, pero si la noto un poco más pálida._

—_Kurosaki-san —habla Urahara-san mientras se pone de pie, y una sonrisa adorna su rostro. —¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_¿A qué viene esta estúpida pregunta? Me pongo de pie y frunzo mi ceño, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver mi edad con el malestar de Rukia?_

—_¿Qué te sucede sombrero loco? —le pregunto molesto, yo solamente quería saber del estado de salud de mi Rukia._

—_Mm, Kuchiki-san tiene aproximadamente trecientos años de vida —por lo visto, el sombrero ridículo de Urahara-san saldrá en mil pedazos, oh, es verdad, con el sombrerero loco incluido. —Anda responde Kurosaki-san, ya tengo la respuesta_

_Si decir algo tan estúpido como mi edad sabré porque Rukia se puso así de mal, no tendré otra opción. —tengo dieciocho años_

—_Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san —dijo Urahara mientras se ponía de pie, y de su bolsillo sacaba un abanico. —Felicidades, dentro de ocho meses Kuchiki-san será una orgullosa madre soltera_

_¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!_

_Miro como Rukia se sienta de golpe y se sonroja, me mira con un poco de miedo._

_Yo estoy totalmente estático, me falta un mes para acabar mi preparatoria, ¡¿Y ahora resulta que seré padre?! Estoy seguro que pasaron al menos unos minutos antes de reaccionar, sentía miles de emociones, entre ellas estaba el miedo, la inseguridad y por supuesto la felicidad._

_Estoy feliz, seré padre._

—_¡Seré papá! —de forma involuntaria grite de alegría, por lo visto en mis genes estaba la alegría de un nuevo ser. Corrí de inmediato hacia mi mujer y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ella se sonroja de golpe y me dice:_

—_¡Idiota! ¡Ahí personas presentes!_

—_¡Voy a ser papá! —vuelvo a gritar mientras comienzo a brincar de la alegría. Un hijo ¡Mío y de Rukia! —¡WOOOUUU! ¡Voy a ser papá!_

_Mientras estaba gritando como loco, escuche como salían de una de las habitaciones el viejo Tessai junto a Ururu y Jinta. Yo aún estaba muy feliz, yo brincaba y abraza incluso a Urahara, ya que, dentro de ocho meses, llegaría a nuestra vida un ser, un ser que era el resultado del gran amor mío y de Rukia. Así que ya no podía esperar más ¡Quería conocer a mi bebé!_

_Ya después de minutos de gritos, razone de algo más, que Urahara-san dijo: "Kuchiki-san será una orgullosa madre soltera". Mi rostro se oscureció por completo, ¿A qué se refería el idiota de Urahara-san? ¡¿Acaso me creía capaz de abandonar a Rukia y a mi hijo?!_

—_Urahara-san, por si no lo sabe, yo me haré totalmente cargo de mi hijo —dije mientras lo señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora. —Así que Rukia no será madre soltera_

—_Sí tienes razón —dijo esta vez Jinta, así que yo le sonreí. —Será madre viuda_

—_No Jinta-kun, Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san no están casados, entonces si sería madre soltera_

—_Es verdad, después de todo, Kuchiki Byakuya matara a Kurosaki-kun…_

_La sonrisa de hace unos momentos desapareció, y solo por la imagen de Byakuya que me atravesaba con su espada. Maldición, ¡Mi pobre hijo no conocerá a su padre!_

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Tenía razón lo que decía Inoue, debía de cumplir el último deseo de mi mujer. Al momento de bajar me topé con muchas personas, me atrevo a decir que tenía a media sociedad de almas en mi casa. Estaban Hinamori, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ukitake-san y Kyoraku-san.

En cambio, estaban mis amigos, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue e Ishida. De mis familiares estaban Yuzu y Karin.

Todos se me quedaron viendo, lo cual me incomodo aún más, pero desvié la mirada y comencé a caminar.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —me llamo Byakuya, me sentí con mucha pena, ya que no fui capaz de protegerla a su "orgullo". —Ella te está esperando

Inoue vuelve a soltarse en llanto abierto, al igual que Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san y Yuzu. Yo trato de tapar mis oídos, pero me es totalmente imposible, siento la mirada de odio de Renji, sé que Renji la amaba. Pero ¿Yo que podía hacer? Al final era una decisión de Rukia.

Me pongo enfrente de la puerta de una pequeña habitación en la primera planta. Siento mis piernas temblar al igual que mis manos sudar. ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que cruzaría esa puerta?! Sabiendo que al otro lado estaba ella.

Comencé a retroceder, recuerdo que estaba a punto de caer, pero Chad pudo sostener mis hombros, bajé mi mirada y de nueva cuenta comencé a retroceder, comencé a caminar en dirección a la calle, mis amigos no me dijeron nada, solamente se quedaron en su lugar. Cuando salí de casa comencé a sentir como las lágrimas amargas recorrían mis mejillas.

Ahora que Rukia te vas, por favor ¡Llévate mi vida entera! Como eres un espíritu sé que ya no iras a la sociedad de almas, dime ¿A dónde iras? ¿Dónde te podre encontrar? ¿Algún día regresaras? Al mirar a las estrellas me recuerdan a ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu boca, tu piel.

En mi ser trato de entender que tendrás que partir de mi lado, y que nunca más regresaras.

**.**

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Recuerda que el amor espera****  
****Y aunque no vuelvas más****  
****Prometo no olvidarme de ti****  
****¿Cómo olvidarme de ti?**

**.**

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_Una vez que salimos de la tienda de Urahara-san, yo iba con bastante revuelo de sentimientos en mí ser, desde una inmensa alegría por ser padre, hasta un pavor enorme por mi cuñado Byakuya._

—_¿Cómo poder decírselo a Byakuya? —me dije a mi mismo mientras sentía el sudor frío recorrer mi piel._

—_Nii-sama no es tan malo —me dijo Rukia mientras caminaba con una enorme sonrisa. —él estará feliz por un bebé_

_Aunque en mi mente aún tenía la imagen de Byakuya que me enterraba en el pecho su zanpaku-to. Creo que le tenía más miedo a Byakuya que a cualquier otro Hollow u otro enemigo. Pero mi imaginación no paraba de torturarme, ahora me imaginaba a Renji uniéndosele a Byakuya para cortarme el cuello._

—_Si eso no es malo, no quiero saber que es perverso —me dije a mi mismo._

—_Ichigo… —ahora el tono de Rukia se suavizaba tanto, no era el tono molesto que utilizaba para fastidiarme, si no uno sincero y lleno de ternura. —Me pregunto ¿Cómo será nuestro bebé?_

_Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar, me imagine una niña sinceramente hermosa, a una hermosa niña con la cual ambos pudiéramos salir a caminar, una niña que sea juguetona y alegre._

—_Una niña —dije mientras la tomaba de su mano y la apretaba fuerte. —Con tus ojos hermosos, pero con mi cabello naranja_

—_Mm, no me gusta la idea del cabello naranja —dijo Rukia, claro, tenía razón. A mí siempre me molestaban por mi cabello, así que no quisiera que mi hija pasara por lo mismo. —Qué tal, tus ojos cafés y mi cabello, y que mejor sea un varón_

—_¿Por qué un niño? —pregunte un poco sorprendido, ya que el ochenta por ciento de las mujeres querían una niña._

—_Porque, quiero enseñarle a cómo tratar a una mujer, y que no sea un idiota como su padre —me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

—_Enana decrepita —dije mientras la apegaba a mi pecho._

—_Pelos de payaso —me dijo mientras rodeaba sus manos en mi cintura. —Debo de avisar a la sociedad de almas_

—_No te dejare salir de ese gigai —le dije mientras la apegaba más a mi pecho. —No quiero que te arriesgues a pasar por el sekaimon_

—_Obvio no idiota —me dijo rompiendo el abrazo. —Solamente debo de enviar un mensaje a Renji, y que él se encargue de decirle al capitán Ukitake_

—_No sabes la alegría que me da saber que solamente lo sabrá Renji y Ukitake-san —dije sin pensarlo, pero después recordé. Recordé que Renji me matara cuando se entere que embarace a su querida amiga. —¿No hay forma de que vaya yo personalmente?_

—_Mm tienes razón, y de paso le dices a Nii-sama _

_Okey, retiro lo dicho, esto será muy difícil._

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Ahora que mi Rukia se va, siempre la amare, aunque ya sea probable que nunca vuelva, jamás me olvidare de ella. Aunque, quisiera pensar que después de la muerte hay otra vida, donde espero que ambos estemos juntos.

**.**

**No duermo solo me acompaña tu retrato****  
****Y en las mañanas suelo reclamarle a Dios****  
****Que ya no insista en arrancarte de mis brazos****  
****Ya no podría soportar tanto dolor**

**.**

En mi mente en momentos no solo pasa su recuerdo, si no el dolor que siento día con día, desde que me enteré de lo más doloroso.

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_Las semanas pasaron, y finalmente me gradué de la preparatoria, y ahora actualmente me dedico a trabajar, tengo muchas metas de ahora en adelante. Lo primero es ver por el bienestar de mi Rukia, y después construiré una casa enorme donde pueda jugar mi hijo. Hablando con Urahara-san me dijo que Rukia ya lleva casi tres meses de gestación._

_Mm, ¿Cómo tomaron las cosas la sociedad de almas? La verdad Ukitake-san y Yamamoto-san lo tomaron de maravilla, casi suena irreal. Ukitake-san le dio permiso a Rukia para que se quedara todo su embarazo en el mundo humano, ya que Ukitake-san entendió el riesgo del sekaimon para Rukia, es más, le dijo que si Rukia deseaba quedarse en el mundo humano él lo aceptaría._

_Mientras que tuve que escapar de Byakuya, recuerdo que iba corriendo por toda la sociedad de almas mientras Byakuya me perseguía con su zanpaku-to, no quede totalmente al salvo, ya que Renji me alcanzo con su zabimaru. Pero después de la intervención de algunos capitanes pude estar más que a salvo._

_Mi trabajo no es tan difícil, ya que sigo trabajando en las entregas raras junto a esa señora bipolar, pero, como ya trabajo tiempo completo, mi sueldo es mayor._

_Yuzu y Karin me ayudan con Rukia, al estar a su lado y controlarla por si aparece un hollow y mi amada precipitada quiere salir en acción para atacar a ese hollow._

_Pero, no todo es siempre perfecto._

_Ese día recuerdo que las cosas estaban mal. Llegué a casa, y como de costumbre mi padre me recibió con una patada, la cual yo pude esquivar con facilidad. Después Yuzu nos avisó que la comida ya estaba servida, así que llegamos al comedor, donde todos juntos nos sentamos a cenar. Como siempre, no podíamos tener una cena tranquila._

_Mi padre no dejaba de hostigarle a Rukia, siempre le decía "¿Cuándo será la boda? ¡Gracias por hacer hombre a mi hijo idiota! ¡Mi tercera hija me dará un hermoso nieto!" pero yo siempre le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara, Rukia como siempre reía de forma incomoda._

_Pero, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, es más, no sé si lo podre narrar a la perfección._

_Rukia se encontraba riendo, mientras yo golpeaba a mi padre. De un de repente, Rukia llevo su mano a su frente, yo de inmediato la tome de los hombros._

—_Enana, ¿estás bien? —le dije un poco alarmado, pero ella no respondía, de un de repente, la tomé entre mis brazos ya que vi como una mano sujetaba fuertemente de su vientre. —¡Enana!_

_Rukia comenzaba a gemir de dolor, ¡Ella y el bebé estaban sufriendo! _

_Mi papá se puso de pie y me ayudo a auxiliarla, mientras yo no dejaba de decir su nombre._

—_I-Ichigo, e-el bebé —sé que le costó mucho dolor decir esas palabras, al igual que yo estaba preocupada por el bebé._

_Mire como mi papá le decía a Yuzu y a Karin que fueran a la clínica y le trajeran algunas cosas. Las cosas estaban ocurriendo demasiado rápido que no podía reaccionar. Me aterraba que Rukia sufriera un aborto espontaneo, pero más me daba pavor saber que algo le pasaría a mi Rukia._

—_Su reatsu —escuche que mi padre susurraba mientras ponía un kido sobre su frente._

—_Papá ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con su reatsu?! —estaba aterrado, si algo le pasaba a su reatsu, la vida de Rukia corría más peligro que la del bebé._

—_Está muy débil —dijo mi padre, su rostro me preocupa, ya que estaba sudando frio, entonces ¡Las cosas estaban mal!_

—_Papá ¡Has algo! ¡La vida de mi Rukia y de mi bebé corren peligro! —grite desesperado mirando la agonía de mi mujer. La tome entre mis brazos y comencé a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, y que mi padre haría algo para calmar su dolor._

—_Esto yo no lo podre resolver —escuche la voz tenebrosa de mi padre, sé que él está también sufriendo igual que yo. —Debemos de ir de inmediato con Urahara_

_¡¿Por qué ocurrían estas cosas?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?!_

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas, me es imposible aceptar la realidad. Desde ese lamentable día, llevo pidiéndole a Dios que ya no insista en arrancarme de mis brazos a mi Rukia, pero, todo fue imposible. Sé que dentro de mi casa ella me espera, pero, yo soy un cobarde.

**.**

**No te niego que siento miedo****  
****De enfrentarme a la vida sin ti**

**.**

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

_Las cosas no parecían mejorar, ya que Urahara-san me saco del cuarto y me dejo afuera, donde estaba únicamente Chad e Ishida, Ishida solamente daba vueltas por todos lados, mientras que Chad estaba a mi lado por si las cosas se salían de control. No sé en qué momento, pero Urahara-san había llamado a mis amigos._

_Acaso ¡¿Las cosas estaban tan mal?!_

—_Ichigo —me llamo Chad mientras se ponía de pie. —Las cosas estarán bien_

—_Gracias Chad —dije, esas palabras las necesitaba más que nada._

—_Kurosaki-san —escuche la voz de Urahara-san, yo lo mire a los ojos, los cuales no parecían estar contentos. Sentí un hueco en mi pecho cuando le dijo a mis amigos: —Sado-san Ishida-san, no se vayan, esperen unos minutos, Kurosaki-san, entra conmigo_

_Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Cuando entre, mire que Rukia se encontraba acostada sobre un futon, donde su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, además de tener un extraño artefacto en su mano._

—_¿Cómo esta Rukia? —pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta._

—_Las cosas no están bien Kurosaki-san —esas palabras me terminaron de destrozar, bajé mi mirada y apreté mis puños. —Para que lo entiendas te lo explicare_

—_¿Esta… grave la situación? —pregunte con mi voz entrecortada, en cualquier momento sé que llorare._

—_Como ya sabes, ni tú papá, ni yo, ni Kuchiki-san somos humanos, estamos aquí por un gigai. Pero el gigai que tiene tu padre es muy especial, mientras que el mío es de nivel medio. En cambio, el de Kuchiki-san, es un gigai muy común, un gigai que no se debe de exceder a más de tres meses sin salir de él_

_Yo quería no escuchar, cuanto quisiera no escucharlo. ¿Qué pasaba?_

—_Pero el problema no termina ahí —dijo Urahara-san ¿Acaso había cosas más graves? —Kuchiki-san es un espíritu, puede estar aquí por un gigai, pero, jamás un esperma humano debe de entrar en un gigai común_

—_¿Lo sabías? —pregunte extremadamente dolido._

—_No lo sabía, me acabo de dar cuenta. Kurosaki-san, tenemos dos opciones. La primera es, interrumpir el embarazo_

—_¡¿Qué?! —pregunte aterrado. —¡No! ¡Mi bebé no!_

—_Cálmate, deja te explico más. Si lo interrumpimos, el reatsu de Kuchiki-san volverá a la normalidad, si Kuchiki-san decide quedarse, le daré un gigai especial, un gigai con el cual pueda soportar un embarazo. Pero para hacer eso, debemos de interrumpir este… Otra de las opciones, es dejar que Kuchiki-san continúe y llegue su embarazo a término, pero cuando nazca el bebé, su reatsu desaparecerá, en estos momentos, el reatsu de Kuchiki-san está siendo consumido por el bebé, el bebé se está aferrando a ella, el bebé necesita algo para poder sobrevivir dentro de ese cuerpo gigai, pero no solo eso la está consumiendo de reatsu, sino también su alma_

—_¡¿Por qué?! —grite mirando con dolor a Rukia, la cual ya se había despertado. —Rukia —susurre mientras caminaba a su lado._

—_Ichigo… —me llamo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Pensándolo bien, era una decisión que ambos debíamos de tomar, no solamente yo. Aunque, temo mucho por la vida de mi amada._

—_Si deciden continuar con el embarazo —dijo Urahara-san mientras hablaba con un tono de voz bastante serio, era tan serio que me calaba en el alma. —Kuchiki-san tendrá que seguir con el sujetador-gigai, para que su alma no salga del cuerpo, además, de tener que cuidarse lo doble. Kurosaki-kun, ustedes son los que deben de decidir_

_Cuando tenía a Rukia frente mí, sin dudarlo dos veces la tome entre mis brazos, me acosté en su hombro y solloce como un niño pequeño, Rukia me tomo de mi espalda y dejo su cabeza sobre la mía, más de una lágrima callo sobre mi nuca. Ambos estábamos llorando por la desgracia, ambos llorábamos por el bebé que perderíamos._

_**.**_

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Llévate mi vida entera****  
****No sé ni a donde irás****  
****Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

**.**

_Ambos llorábamos, sé que era duro, ya que estaba teniendo muchas ilusiones sobre mi hijo, un bebé que lamentablemente no podrá nacer, pero todo sea para salvar la vida de Rukia. Rukia me abrazaba tan fuerte que me quebraba en más de mil pedazos. Escuche la puerta corrediza abrirse, además de escuchar más pasos que iban entrando. Pude saber que se trababa de Ishida y Chad. Ninguno dijo nada, solamente observaban a mí y a Rukia perdiéndonos en nuestro dolor, en el dolor de no poder proteger a mi hijo._

_Pude salvar a muchas almas de los hollow, pude proteger a mis amigos en más de una ocasión, pude salvar a Rukia de la muerte, pude acabar con la maldad de Aizen y salvar a mis amigos y a mi ciudad, pero, soy incapaz de salvar a mi hijo._

—_Ichigo… —escuche la voz de Chad, sé que él también siente mi dolor. Pero no dice nada para consolarme, tal vez se dio cuenta que no valía la pena, ya que mi dolor nunca acabara._

—_Kurosaki, cuentas con nosotros —dijo Ishida, en ese momento sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. De igual manera siento a Chad que se une con Ishida para apoyarme._

—_Tal vez no lo conozcas en vida —me dijo Chad. —Pero siempre viene personas a dejarte una enseñanza_

_Mi hijo, lo siento tanto, cuanto hubiera dado para conocerte._

—_Mi único consuelo —susurre abrazándome más fuerte de Rukia. —Es que mi hijo estará en un lugar mejor que la sociedad de almas, estará en el cielo, donde jugará eternamente…_

_Sentí como las manos de Rukia me tomaban con fuerza, pero no esperaba las siguientes palabras:_

—_No… mi hijo conocerá este mundo, te tendrá a ti…_

_Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla. ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba Rukia?! No pude articular ni una sola palabra, mi mente pensaba muchas cosas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amor? ¿Qué pretendías hacer?_

—_Kuchiki-san… —susurro Ishida mientras quitaba su mano de mi hombro. —¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que harás?!_

—_Ishida… mi hijo nacerá_

_No pude soportaron ni un segundo más, me puse de pie y le miré con recelo._

—_¡¿Qué idiotez piensas hacer enana?! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas, Chad e Ishida retrocedieron y Rukia me miro con temor. —¡No dejaré que hagas una estupidez así!_

—_Ichigo… —me dijo Rukia con los ojos de nueva cuenta llorosos. —No es ninguna estupidez ¡Es la vida de mi hijo! ¡La vida de nuestro hijo!_

_De un momento a otro, Ishida y Chad salieron de la habitación, y vaya que era lo mejor, ya que estaba estallando en furia, además de tener mucho miedo ante la decisión de mi Rukia. Mientras que Rukia también estaba enojada, y lo pude notar en su ceño fruncido y sus ojos violetas que casi podían apuñalar mi alma._

—_Pero temo por tú vida —dije un poco más calmado. —¡No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti!_

—_Actúas como un niño Ichigo —me dijo Rukia con una voz muy dura, bastante similar a cuando la volví a ver cuando sucedió lo del secuestro de Inoue. —¿Piensas que yo dejaré morir a mi hijo?_

—_Pero tú cuerpo no lo resistirá —le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ahora ya sentía mucho miedo. —¿Crees que no me duele dejar ir a mi hijo? ¿Crees que no estaba ilusionado con la idea de ser padre? Rukia, recuerda por quien trabajo mucho, recuerda por quien estoy ahorrando_

—_Sigue así Ichigo —dijo Rukia con sus las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. —No quiero que esa ilusión muera_

—_Pero tú matas mi esperanza —respondí volviendo a llorar. —Rukia, sé que no es solo un bebé, es el fruto de nuestro amor, pero si tú te vas, destruirás nuestro árbol del amor_

_**.**_

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Recuerda que al amor espera****  
****Y aunque no vuelvas más****  
****Prometo no olvidarme de ti**

**.**

_Mire como Rukia bajaba su mirada, una mano la llevo a su vientre y sollozo con mucha fuerza. Me dolía tanto el verla así, no era la única que sentía esa impotencia, pero, quería que mi mujer estuviera bien, quería que ambos nos casáramos y una vez casados ambos nos iríamos a la sociedad de almas, donde ya nunca más volveríamos a tener una complicación tan semejante, donde diario rezaremos por el bebé que nunca pudo nacer, donde a sus futuros hermanitos les contaremos la valentía de este bebé guerrero._

—_Ichigo… —susurro con su voz rota. Me alegraba saber que ya había entendido las cosas._

—_Iré con Urahara-san —dije poniéndome de pie. —Le diré… —me costaba tanto trabajo decir las palabras. —Que… hemos… decidido hacer el a-aborto_

—_No Ichigo —me dijo Rukia mientras se soltaba en llanto. —No lo hagas… quiero tener a mi bebé_

—_Enana ¡que no entiendes! —grite de nueva cuenta. —¡Podremos tener más hijos, cuantos hijos quieras! ¡Nos iremos a la sociedad de almas! ¡Tendremos muchos hijos!_

—_¡Pero ningún bebé podrá remplazar a este bebe! —grito poniéndose de pie. —Los hijos no son remplazables_

—_Enana no me refiero a eso —le dije tomándola de los hombros. —Sino que no quiero que mueras_

—_Lo siento Ichigo… no podré vivir si algo le pasa a mi bebé —me dijo Rukia, en ese momento me dio la espalda. —Sí no me apoyas está bien, puedo decirle a nii-sama que cuide de mi hijo_

—_¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?_

—_Por el deber de una madre… es ver el bienestar de sus hijos —esas palabras calaron en mi ser. —Una madre da la vida…a mí no me importa dar la mía… a cambio de que mi hijo este bien…_

**... **** ... **** ... **** ... **** ... **

Mientras miraba la luna no dejaba de llorar, de repente paso lo inevitable. Escuche el llanto de un bebé, un bebé que acaba de nacer y no era cualquier bebé, sino el mío.

**.**

**Sé que te está faltando el aire****  
****Y en minutos te me vas****  
****La impotencia de perderte****  
****Me está comiendo el alma ya**

**.**

Me acerque a la pared más cercana que tenía, recargue mi espalda sobre ella, lleve mi mano sobre mi pecho y lo apreté. ¡¿Qué era este sentimiento?! De forma inevitable mis ojos se desbordaban aún más y más. Solloce a llanto abierto. ¡Llego el momento!

—Ichigo… —me llamo ahora la voz de mi padre. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, no pude interpretar su mirada, ya que yo solamente lloraba desconsoladamente. —Fue un niño

—Mi… Rukia… —con mis sollozos no podía articular ni una sola palabra. —¿Esta…?

—Debes de ir de inmediato —me dijo mi padre tomando mis hombros. —Unohana-san junto a la teniente Isane y Hanataro, están haciendo lo posible por mantener su reatsu estable, no aguantara más de treinta minutos

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y lloraba de forma incontrolable.

—En estos momentos, esta Byakuya junto a Renji, Rukia se encuentra cuidando del bebé

Me dejé caer al piso y comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que una parte de mí se estaba marchando, este dolor que preferiría estar dormido que despierto, un dolor que ningún calmante podrá hacer algo. Treinta minutos. ¡En treinta minutos te me vas enana! No puedo hacer nada por protegerte, tú te iras y me dejaras solo ¡¿Por qué?!

Siento que las manos de mi padre me consuelan, pero me es muy imposible estar tranquilo. Mi enana, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

—Kurosaki Isshin —escuche ahora la voz del viejo Yamamoto. —Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji han salido, Kuchiki Rukia pide ver a tú hijo

—Mi hijo se encuentra en una crisis —dijo mi padre. —No creo que pueda soportarlo

—Iré —dije de forma involuntaria, si la era verdad, ya nunca más la volveré a ver.

Poco a poco entre a la casa, mire que todos estaban bastante inconsolables. Ignore totalmente la mirada de odio de Renji. Mientras caminaba mis piernas se hacían cada vez más y más débiles. Creía que en cualquier momento podría caer desmayado. Llegue enfrente de la puerta. Tomé con temor la cerradura, de una manera temblorosa abrí la puerta.

La imagen que vi frente a mis ojos me dejo helado. Que, de haber tenido fuerzas, hubiera salido corriendo huyendo de esta pesadilla.

Hanataro, Isane-san y Unohana-san ponían su energía sobre Rukia. Mi Rukia se encontraba acostada sobre un futon, estaba pálida como un papel, se encontraba terriblemente ojerosa, mire cómo sobre él futon estaba manchado de sangre y entre sus brazos sujetaba a nuestro bebé.

—Kurosaki-san —me dijo Unohana-san. —Tú bebé nació sano, es un hermoso varón

—Pelos de payaso —me llamo mi Rukia con una voz muy agitada, me volteo a ver y sus ojos violetas desbarataron mi alma. —Menos mal que Kiyoshi-kun tiene mi cabello negro…

**.**

**Sé que te está faltando el aire****  
****Y en minutos te me vas****  
****Sé que es tu último suspiro****  
****Ya que mañana no estarás**

**.**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, con un paso temeroso comencé a caminar y me dejé caer a su lado. Tome con fuerza de su mano y apoye mi frente sobre ella. Llore con tanta fuerza que escuche un sollozo de Isane-san y Hanataro, ya que ellos, me entendían a la perfección.

—Ichigo… despertaras a Kiyoshi-kun —me dijo Rukia sonriendo ligueramente.

—Mujer portátil —dije con mi voz súper cortada. ¡¿Acaso no entendía esa enana que me dolía? —Eres una fastidiosa

—Míralo Ichigo —me dijo mi mujer, en ese momento vi que mi hijo se encontraba sobre su pecho. Mi niño tapaba la desnudez del dorso de Rukia, el bebé tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba a todos lados. —Tiene mi cabello y mis ojos

De forma involuntaria, sentí una inmensa felicidad. Era un bebé hermoso, estaba algo rojo e hinchado por el parto, sus ojos en efecto eran violetas como los de Rukia, mientras que su hermoso cabello era negro como el de su madre. Tenía su boca pequeña, y tenía mi nariz, sus manos eran tan delicadas como una rosa, su cara era como la mía.

¡¿Enserio yo quería acabar con semejante ser perfecto?! Lleve una mi antebrazo a mis ojos y llore con fuerza.

—Es hermoso —sollocé mientras lo volvía a mirar, el niño ahora me miraba a mí, con la escaza luz me pude dar cuenta de algo hermoso. Los ojos de mi hijo, tenían una hermosa línea que era café, como los ojos de mi madre.

—Ichigo, ¿Sabes? —me dijo Rukia con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Yo también sentí mucho miedo, cuando Urahara me dijo que entre mi vida o la de mi bebé, por un momento pensé que era mejor mi vida —yo tome su mano mientras dejaba que llorara. —Pero, valió la pena conocerlo, aunque solamente fueran unos minutos, me doy cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado

—Yo temía que algo te pasara —le dije, en esta ocasión ambos llorábamos mientras mirábamos al bebé.

—Sé que mi final está cerca —me dijo con un hilo de voz, era verdad, poco a poco miraba que su respiración estaba haciéndose más y más lenta. Eso me daba tanto miedo. —Solamente hay dos cosas de que arrepentirme. La primera, es el llevar conmigo la carga de haber matado a Kaien-dono —eso yo ya lo sabía, mire como lloraba con más fuerza y se aferraba a mi hijo. —La segunda. No poder ver a Kiyoshi crecer, quisiera pensar que en la sociedad de almas lo reencontrare, pero yo ya pertenezco ahí, mi bebé. Mi bebé perdóname por ser tal débil, perdóname por ser tan irresponsable, perdóname…

—Rukia para —dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. —Perdóname a mí, no pude protegerlos a los dos

Mientras digo eso, recuerdo todas las cosas, esos ocho meses que fueron maravillosos, pero también dolorosos. Veía a mi mujer sufrir, veía como en las noches lloraba por no poder estar con nuestro hijo, veía como sufría su gigai al tener ese peso extra. Vi tantas cosas que me duelen.

—Gracias…

—Gracias a ti Rukia —dije viendo como Rukia cerraba sus ojos, pero aún respiraba, volteé mi mirada y vi que Hanataro e Isane ya no depositaban reatsu, lloré como un bebé. —Gracias por haberme salvado a mí y a mí familia, gracias por hacerme shinigami, gracias por ir junto a Renji para rescatar a Inoue, gracias por devolverme mis poderes de shinigami, gracias por volver, gracias por hacerme hombre, gracias por haber estado en mi vida, gracias por hacerme padre… gracias… por existir

Yo cerré mis ojos y sentí mis lágrimas caer sobre mi mano, la tomé con fuerza, y ella también lo hizo. De repente, Unohana-san dejo de depositar su energía, y la fuerza de Rukia… se fue

—¡AHHHHHHH! —grite lleno de dolor y la abrace con fuerza, sentí como Hanataro quitaba al bebé del cuerpo de Rukia, yo la abrace con fuerza y la apegue a mi cuerpo, que aún emanaba calidez.

En mi mente pasaron tantas cosas. Hasta ahora en la mañana ella estaba conmigo, y mañana ya no estará más a mi lado.

**.**

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Llévate mi vida entera****  
****No sé ni a donde irás****  
****Pero entiendo que tendrás que partir**

**.**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que ya no estás amor.

Como cada día, me levanto temprano, lo primero que hago es mirar que Kiyoshi está bien. Debo de admitirlo, es el ser más perfecto que he visto.

Kiyoshi ya ha crecido de una forma sorprendente, a pesar de no consumir de ti, está muy llenito, inclusive toda la ropa que le compraste no le queda, tengo que comprar ropa de bebé de seis meses. Su cabello negro ha cambiado un poco, en el sol se le puede apreciar algunas tonalidades naranjas. Sus ojos, justo como lo había pensado, tiene una línea de café que poco a poco se va degradando a violeta.

—Buenos días Kiyoshi —lo tomo entre mis brazos y me dedico a hacer todas las cosas que se deben de hacer a un bebé.

Ya sabes, cambiarle el pañal y darle de comer cada dos horas.

—Onni-chan —como cada mañana, Yuzu viene y me ayuda con el bebé mientras decido tomar un largo baño. —Vine por Kiyoshi-kun, ahora puedes tomar el baño más largo que desees.

—Muchas gracias Yuzu —no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con mi hermana, estoy seguro que tú también enana de pacotilla. —¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí, ahora Karin-chan no ira a practica —me dijo Yuzu mientras me quitaba a mi hijo de mis brazos.

¿Sabes amor?, tú hermano Byakuya viene cada mes a visitar a su sobrino, debo de admitirlo, jamás me imagine encontrar el lado amable de Byakuya, cada vez que viene, deja lujosos regalos para nuestro hijo. Renji, mm, no hay novedad, creo que ya no me odia tanto como antes. De hecho, hace un mes hablo conmigo, y me dijo que en parte estaba agradecido conmigo, ya que te hice la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque claro, después me quiso matar con zabimaru. Yo, no tengo nada que contar. Solamente me hago cargo de mi hijo, aunque en nuestra alcoba agregue una foto tuya, donde siempre pienso que estás tú conmigo.

Debo de admitirlo, aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ti. Aún siento que estas al lado mío, aún pienso que me irás a molestar como siempre enana. Pero mi cordura dice todo lo contrario.

Tu gigai fue enterrado como una persona humana, cuando pasen los años de diré a Kiyoshi que su madre está con él, y que siempre lo cuidas, cada día siete del mes vamos a visitar tu tumba.

Te extraño, aún sigo llorando por ti, aún pienso que llegare a casa y tú me molestaras, eso es lo que siente mi ser cada vez que veo el comedor. Quiero imaginar que una vez que muera, me volveré en nada, igual que tú.

Ahora que ya no estas, recuerda que el amor espera, aunque no vuelvas más, prometo no olvidarme de ti, ¿Cómo olvidarme de la enana fastidiosa? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo olvidarme de mi enana fastidiosa?

Todo lo que debe de decir mi mente es "Descansa en paz" …

Algo tengo más que presente mi Kuchiki Rukia, que eres la mujer que más he amado, y que jamás llegare amar a nadie igual que a ti, siempre en mi corazón amor. Siempre en mi mente mi amada enana…

**Y ahora que te vas****  
****Recuerda que el amor espera****  
****Y aunque no vuelvas más****  
****Prometo no olvidarme de ti****  
****Como olvidarme de ti…**

**.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..*:..*:. **

**Espero su RR, además que les haya gustado.**

**By: beellaaqkiitha**

**16 de abril del 2019.**


End file.
